Spoken Thoughts (Draco/Ginny)
by VanDerGirl
Summary: PG for some swear words. Let's see. Ginny gets pissed. Draco smirks. Read it. Review it. GO ON.


"We need to talk, she said, looking him directly in the eyes. He stared back, running a hand through his spiky blond hair. They stared at each other for a moment.  
  
"What about?" he said finally. She had gotten used to the coldness in his voice when he spoke to her, but it still made her uneasy. She fidgeted with the sleeve of her robes.  
  
"You know," she responded, giving him a look. "About us."  
  
"Huh. I should watch out then." He sighed and motioned for her to continue.  
  
"You know what the problem is," she announced, keeping her voice as calm as she could under the circumstances.  
  
"I do? I think it's left me for a moment. Probably ran away when you said, 'We have to talk about us'" he mimicked, putting on a falsetto. He grinned lazily at her. She almost smiled - she knew she'd never see Draco Malfoy talking with a falsetto again - but she cursed herself silently for letting him get past her resolve.  
  
"About us. Compared to Ron and Hermione," she began, warming to her subject.  
  
"Why should you comepare us to them? They don't even know about us."  
  
"Well, I know. It's just that when I see them together-"  
  
"Don't tell me you fancy Granger." She gave him another glare. "Damn. Wait. You don't fancy your BROTHER, do you?"  
  
She couldn't help it. She let herself laugh, then stopped. "I mean, Hermione's obviously very special to him. And he to her. If you could see what's on the parchments they owl to each other-"  
  
"I'd instantaneously perform Avada Kedavra on myself after seeing 'My darling Ronniekins... love your bushyhaired Hermy.' Don't give me that look. You'd do it too. Don't deny it."  
  
"Draco!" He looked shocked for a moment, then smiled again and motioned for her to continue.  
  
"What I mean is, you never act that way with me." She had finally reached the topic she most wanted to discuss. He would understand, he would listen to her patiently, he would do what she wanted because she was special to him, she was sure. He wouldn't be.. laughing so hard he was about to cry?   
  
What kind of boyfriend did she HAVE? She felt unwelcome tears filling her eyes and cursed them. "Not now, while my boyfriend looks like he's going to laugh himself to death," she told herself.  
  
"Gin, you can't be serious. You want me," he practically choked, "to act like your freckled, gitty, smug, obnoxious, too tall, freckled brother?"  
  
"I have freckles."  
  
"I know."  
  
She almost screamed. Closing her hands into tight fists, she breathed, "Forget it, Draco." The look on her face seemed to make him realize she was serious. "I don't know why I bother with you."  
  
He looked up. "Of course you should bother with me. I'm.. pretty."  
  
Blue eyes stared into brown eyes. But she was too angry to succumb to his gaze. Not this time.  
  
"I have absolutely no reason to deal with all your shit. You constantly insult my brothers and my family, not to mention my friends. Speaking of, they hate you! My whole entire house hates you! They wonder why I don't hate you! You should hear them talking about what they'd like to do to you-"  
  
He smirked. "Are these the hot girls with the huge racks?"  
  
Her hands were practically shaking with anger. "You stupid bastard, that gives me another reason. You're a perverted asshole, you're simply horrid to everyone, you wear too much black! I should hate you!"  
  
He smiled again, a half smile that made her stomach twist. How dare he! Here she was, trying to tell him off, and he was SMILING!   
  
"Except, umm, one flaw in your little plan for Draco Domination. You don't. And it drives you mad."  
  
"You're absolutely right! Because I should, that's what I'm trying to get through your stupid blond head! You're an awful boyfriend, you gave me a book of parchment for Valentine's Day. I, got you, a silver clasp for your goddamn dress robes! You flirt with every girl you see. God knows what you do to follow it up! You're terrible to everyone, you're EVIL, your last name's bloody MALFOY-"  
  
"'A rose by any other name would smell as sweet.'"  
  
"Don't you dare quote muggle poetry to me! You part your hair on the wrong side, you have a habit of chewing with your mouth open. You're too vain and conceited, you have this annoying 'oh look at me. I'm evil!' strut when you walk, you always have that stupid satisfied look on your face - look at yourself! It's on your face RIGHT NOW! You've insulted my mother more times than I can count-"  
  
"Have not."  
  
"YOU BLOODY INTERRUPT ME! You smile at me and expect it to make everything better, when all it does is send me crashing to the ground. You make me laugh when I'm trying to tell you off. You come into my thoughts exactly when I'm trying to get you out of them! And worst of all, you make me cry when you want me to and even when you don't. And I hate it when anyone does that, but more so when you do because someone I care for that much should never do that to me.   
  
"And that is why this relationship is not worth it."  
  
Tears falling down her cheeks, she turned and made to walk out of the room, determined to have the last word. He always did. It annoyed her like HELL.  
  
"Don't leave," he said, standing up. She heard the quiet noise he made doing so. He always seemed to move with that damn annoying grace.   
  
She shook her head stubbornly and opened the door.  
  
"Ginny, he tried, a plea in his voice.  
  
She knew she shouldn't. She definitely shouldn't.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" her mind screamed.   
  
But her legs wouldn't - couldn't listen as she turned suddenly and ran back to him, burying her head in his shoulder, with his arms wrapped around her. And she felt tears soaking his robes, which she hated because she knew she'd run back to him. She always ended up doing that.  
  
But she especially hated it when he made her cry. 


End file.
